1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power amplifiers, and more particularly to operational amplifier driven power amplifiers.
2. General Background
Operational amplifiers, (OP AMPS), are used today as power amplifier drivers. Typically, the output of the op amp is used to drive the power amplifier.